This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Wireless application devices, such as laptop computers, cellular phones, wireless monitoring devices, etc. are commonly used in wireless operations. And such use is continuously increasing. Consequently, additional frequency bands are required (at lowered costs) to accommodate the increased use, and antenna assemblies capable of handling the additional different frequency bands are desired.